


A Little Slice of Dreams

by Gigilefache



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigilefache/pseuds/Gigilefache
Summary: Lots of things happen in Dreamland when there are no God-like monstrosities to destroy. Sometimes its nice to relax and take a break and experience a slice of life on a peaceful plane of existence such as Popstar.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 37





	1. The Meta-knights play a fun game of Uno

What could go wrong? Those poor knights asked themselves this question as if nothing could.

But Everything. Everything could, will, would, and did absoluteley go wrong.

They sat around a giant round table in the lounge of the Halberd, soaring at least 200 feet above sea level. The night was cold, crisp, and dark. Sword, Blade, Captain Vul, and Sailor Dee sat on one end of the table. Across from them were the four main Meta knights: Axe, Javelin, Mace, and Trident. 

Sailor and Mace were determined in their craft. It was down to one of them in their anxious, sweat driving game. The winner would receive a delectable frozen trophy. The looser would have to watch in tears as the winner took the glory. 

It was down to two cards for each player. But it was Sailor's turn. The fee slammed down a turn skip card And gave a sickening grin at Javelin.

"No...NO!" Mace shivered in his seat.

Sailor started cackling as they held up their last remaining card. 

"I hope you have good cards looser!" Shouted Sword, while Blade babbled in an incomprehensible accent, basicly stating the same thing.

"This is too much! I think im gonna drop dead!" Axe flailed around the table. 

"I think you and Mace gonna have simultaneous strokes after this." Javelin said in their robotic tone.

Yeah your screwed, signed Trident. 

"I'll be right back I'm gonna go get the reward for Sailor." Vul stated in an almost certain tone. 

Sailor ceased their cackling and drew a deadly glare at Mace. As if their eyes shot daggers through Mace's soul.

"Uno..."

Sailor slammed a draw four on the table, prompting Mace to dramaticly scream "no" and cry, slamming his fists on the table.

"I-I was so c-c-close...WAAHHHH!"

"You challenged Sailor in uno. You knew what grave you were digging yourself into," Axe said, "and speaking of digging into things!"

Vul brought out Sailor's reward. An ice cream parfait stacked a mile high, dripping with fudge and marshmallow coating. The frozen Vanilla custard sat delicately above the hot brownies under it, and under that, the crunchy crumbs of canoli crust. Chocolate decoration perched itself on top of the display like a fine peice of jewelry. The reward was perfect in every way. Fitting for a satisfyingly sweet victory in an uno game.

Mace continued to cry as Vul handed Sailor the ice cream. As the glass was handed to them, Sailor's eyes lit up.

"Thank ye Captain!" They elongated every vowel in appreciation for their edible trophy.

"I'd say you earned it, 'Sir Uno champion Sailor Waddle Dee.'" Vul spoke to Sailor but looked at Mace as he continued to weap at his loss. 

Blade and Sword cheared on Sailor as they scarfed down the whole desert like Kirby inhales a whole feast, while Tident, and Axe sighed in second hand defeat and consulted Mace as he sobbed. Javelin cheared on Sailor as well.

"WOOO! GO SAILOR!"

"H-H-Hey! Y-Your supposed to be rooting for m-m-me. Sniff."

"You didn't win."

As Sailor finished the dish. They realized they left the chocolate decorations for last. They thought that this would be such a great time to rub it in Mace's face that he lost with the chocolate.

"Hey Mace."

"H-huh?"

"Look."

Mace thought he knew what was going on. "YOU WERE THE NICE ONE DON'T TOURTURE ME LIKE THIS!"

"Here." Sailor gave the knight a chocolate decoration. "For you, because ye played good."

Mace's eyes lit up. "R-really?" He stifled a sniff. "For me?"

"Yeah. For you."

"Oh your too kind. I..."

As Mace took the chocolate, a hint of fear went into his eyes. The symbol on it sent a chill down his spine. 

"Vul..."

"Yes Mace?"

"Which freezer did you get this ice cream out of." 

"Why the one in the lounge of course"

"The mini blue freezer or the big silver freezer?"

"The mini blue one with all of bosses ice creEAAM OH SWEET NECRODEUS WHAT HAVE I DONE?"

Blade turned sharp to Vul and panicked, falling backwards into an incomprehensible blabber.

Sword shook. "THATS BOSS'S ICE CREAM FRIDGE!"

"You stole Meta Knight's ice cream?" Cried Javelin.

Trident signed an oh no in shaking paws.

"We're all gonna be dead by dawn in our stone graves! And the writings gonna say we died cold and chocolatey!" Axe shouted.

"He's gonna kill me the most I ate the damn thing!" Sailor squealed and almost started to cry. They sweated up a storm in their anxiety.

Vul attempted to be reassuring. "He will not kill us for one mess up." The captain wasn't to sure of this. "I'm sure everything is going to be-"

A door slammed open to reveal an enraged pair of golden-red eyes and a maskless, meta knight wearing them, and pink bunny slippers and a fluffy robe.

"Who..."

"Oh no."

"WHO!"

The shout sent echoes through the room. Cracks formed on the floors, walls and cealing. Some of them went tumbling into the hallway, others flew out of their seats. The glass that contained the ice cream hit the floor and shattered into a million pieces like a golden glass mirror.

Sword, like everyone else, was horrified of consequence. He jumped up on the table, cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled "SCATTER!" As though it were some kind of party with alcohol and the police just got there. 

Everyone ran in different directions. Sword and Blade searched for hiding places, Mace and Javelin jumped to the ceiling. Trident and Axe tried to break a window so that they could fall into the orange watters below. Vul and Sailor darted into the hallways, not looking back to the flapping sounds that echoed through the battleship.

Sailor took a sharp left and shakingly pulled out a phone from their hat. They searched through their contacts to find people that could save them from whatever punishment they would face. 

Kirby was unavailable, probably sleeping. Bandee was also probably sleeping. Or training at three am like an insane person for that smash bros invitation. Dedede was the only person that picked up. In the background you could hear some trash comedy in the most of a clear crunching of popcorn.

"Yo."

Sailor spoke in a hushed yet anxious tone. "Sir, ye gotta get over here and help I think we're gonna die!"

"Did you steal his ice cream?" A crunch was heard clearly.

"It was an accident we were just-"

Vul's scream came blasting through the halls. 

Sailor had a mild panic attack. "OH SHIT! CAPTAIN!"

The phone dropped to the floor and rattled. Dedede, on his end, looked at the phone with utter confusion and hung up.

Vul was backed into a corner by the furious borb, spoon in one paw.

"Do you know how long it took me to make that? THREE DAYS!"

Vul took hold of a nearby pipe and found to it for dear life. Eyes wide fearing death.

"I was saving that for today specificly! I was going to watch Mama Mia! 

"Oh God sir I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't give me back my ice cream Vul!"

"WAIT!"

Sailor came running out of the halls and in front of Vul to protect him.

"It was an accident sir. We were just playin a game and he grabbed the wrong ice cream. Don't hurt em!"

"Why... would I hurt anyone...I'm just angry."

"You look like you're gonna f%#king kill someone!"

Vul stepped out of his "gripping onto the pole for dear life" position just to scold Sailor for swearing. "Hey! What did we talk about?"

"Oops. Sorry." They turned back to Meta Knight.

"I... apologise if I seem a little harsh. It's wrong to terrify someone in the middle of the night over something so minuscule." Meta knight held his paw out for Vul to shake."Is all forgiven?"

Vul was more than relieved. "Absoluteley sir!" 

Meta knight looked at the bird andd produced a laugh, but in the middle of it they stated most seriously that "You owe me another bowl." This didn't ease the captain's fear.

"We still have the ice cream we didn't eat in oyur fridge," Sailor stated, "you can have that."

Meta Knight turned. "What flavor is it?"

"Vanilla with chocolate and marshmallow swirl."

"I'll take it...but..."

Sailor was confused. "But what?"

"Due to my outburst I would find it fair that I would have to earn the desert, rather than just taking it. Besides, I'm DVRing the movie so I can watch it later."

"Wait wait wait. Earn it how?" The captain let go of Meta's hand and looked down at the small, Kirby esque orb.

"I'm thinking...Uno?"

Sailor's eyes sparkled. "Now that's a chalanged! You're on!"


	2. Friendly Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiff starts a program that she think will help ex-villains become nicer and less violent people. But not all of them are willing to cooperate.

Twas a peacefully sunny day on the world of Popstar. The clouds were rolling, the flowers were blooming, and the gem Apple trees bore their glistening expensive $39.99 fruit.

It was by all means a perfect day. And what a perfect day to start helping others who recently tried to murder Kirby and/or resurrect an ancient God-like being.

Tiff, the ever so determined little girl, had brought up an idea she believed would be beneficial to Kirby and the puff's new found "friends."

Because some of these "friends" were so hostile, arrogant, rude, michecious, and capitalist, Tiff believed that it would be a good idea to try and get these villains to be nicer. Kirby loved the idea of his "friends" not being dissrespectful or harsh to others for a change.

"I'm glad you decided to come with me Kirby. Im really hoping that this all goes well."

"Poyo!"

"Yes there will be food, but your here to help me help your enemies."

"Po!"

"Oops, my bad." Tiff made quotation marks with her hands. "Friends" She said. 

They both giggled as they approached the gathering group of guests. It was an outside setting. A table of refreshments was set up beside a glassy river, and a few chairs were placed in a circle for everyone to sit in.

Tiff gulped and shook with nervousness. Would it work? Could this happen? Could it really help?

Kirby patted their friend on the back and gave a reassuring smile.

Tiff smiled back. Breathing in, then out. She stepped into the crowd.

"Thank you all so much for coming! Welcome to the first ever Dreamland villainy rehabilitation!"

"Villainy? I'm not a villain." 

"You charge $40 for gem apples and you put Dedede in danger at one of your theme parks." Tiff looked at Magolor with an expression that stated among itself: Yes. Yes you are a villain, Magolor.

"Ya know, that's fair." Magalor's ears flopped when he said this.

"So!" The little girl clapped her hands in anxiety. "Now that we're all here, can we go around and say your name so that we can all know eachother? Let's started with Dedede."

"Hey!" The king munched on a donut as he talked, "Don't disrespect my kingly status. It's King Dedede- Kirby get away from my food!"

As King Dedede struggled to get Kirby off, the rest of the circle spoke their names.

"MARX!"

"I'm Magolor. And don't scream in my ear."

"Susanna Patrya Haltman." Susie flipped her hair.

"This is stupid."

"Thanks Dark Meta Knight," Tiff said unenthusiasticly, "and you?" 

"Bonjam child! That is how we greet people on my planet. My name is Francisca. It is a plesure to be in the presence of you and the great pink puffy one that brought us all together."

"Hmph. So extra." Susie muttered under her breath.

"And I'm Taranza." The small spider spoke in a quiet voice while holding a pink dreamstalk flower in one of his many hands.

Tiff tried to reassure the spider. "Taranza, you don't need to be here you know. You're a nice person and you barely do anything wrong."

"I know." He looked sad. "I'm just lonely. 

Francisca put a hand on one of Taranza's. "It's ok. We all get a little lonely sometimes."

"Thanks."

"Wait wait wait wait wait! How come the depressed spider doesn't have to be here but I do?" Dark looked offended.

"You are a jerk who ruins people's lives! So yes you have to be here!" Taranza probably hated Dark more that he hated himself for letting his queen become coruppt.

"Oh I'll show you a life ruined!" Dark drew his silver sword. "Show your fangs spider boy!"

"Ok can you like not step on my skirt with your tacky red metal crocs!"

"They are not red they are blood orange!"

"Oh blood orange my bottom!" Susie got up and stammered at the crusty knight.

"Hey can you guys like, tone it down a little?" Magolor sipped on his tea with presumably no mouth. "Especially you Susie. You're scaring your woman crush Wensday, the traffic light trio girl blue.

Francisca became agitated at the ickname while Susie flushed in a rosy red hue and screamed at Magolor. "YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU MOLDY EGG!"

"He's right you know!" Marx made a smug face like Nova. "You're only here because you like Mrs. Let it go."

Francisca came to Susie's defense and snapped back at Marx. But also because she despised nicknames. Especially if they were coming from a nasty plum in a jester hat.

"You're only here because of your gluttonous lust for food and potential prank windows!"

Marx sat back. "You right. But at least im not doing this to secretly praise some phony God, which is what you think Kirby is."

"THE DARK LORD VOID TERMINA IS REAL AND YOU WILL BE SMITED BY THEIR POWER YOU JAMBASTARD!" Francisca swung out her axe and prepared for battle.

Everybody started screaming at eachother and fighting. Tiff's whole plan was turning into a disaster. She didn't know what to do or how to fix it. It was all just so hopeless. So she ran behind a nearby tree and started crying.

Kind Dedede and Kirby stopped fighting over measly donuts and cookies as they heard the faint sobs of a little girl.

Kirby and Dedede sprang to console her.

"This was stupid! I knew it! This was such a waste of time!"

"Hey hey hey," Dedede placed a hand on Tiff's shoulder "Don't say that!"

"But it was! Everyone's fighting! My whole plan is ruined! Look at them their killing eachother!"

Tiff broke into a sob. "I knew this wouldn't work."

Kirby went into hug her, hoping that would make things better.

But King Dedede didn't come to see a little girl cry. He came for the free food. And to get something out of the whole ordeal. He hauled out his hammer and strolled twoards the angry mob of villains that was killing eachother.

With no warning and no attempts at getting attention with a "hey" or "shut up," the king slammed his hammer into the ground with so mich fiery force that it caused the ground to crack and reform, sending everyone backwards.

Once everybody's attention was gathered, Dedede spoke in one of the harshest tones he ever would. 

"I didn't come to argue and hear y'all have to whine and yell at eachother like kids! This whole rehab is supposed to fix that! That little girl over there put a lotta time and thought into this whole thing and y'all are being the most disrespectful, rude, and jerky you can be! And you're all adults!"

King Dedede was so enraged that everyone was too scared to move.

"Now why don't you act like adults, and learn to fix yourselves, and be nice to someone for a dream hatching damn change! Got it?"

They all nodded.

"Good! Because next time this happens I'm busting out the masked Dedede hammer 2.0. Right over your heads too! I bet nobody wants to see that."

He didn't actually have it it was just a scare tactic.

Dedede grabbed Tiff and Kirby and brought them back to the front of the circle. She had stopped crying and actually felt a bit of relief that someone cared enough to help and push her plan forward. Even if it was Dedede.

"Now y'all say you're sorry to this girl right here. Who took days out of her life to plan this!"

Each of them collectively said "sorry" in their own tones. As they did, Dedede picked up Kirby and went back to his seat.

Tiff took a deep breath in relief. Finaly, She thought. I can do this.

"So I wanted to try talking about what you have done in the past, without any arguments in the middle." She let out a slight laugh. "So let's try that and talk about how you could better yourself. Learning to forgive yourself and move on from previous behavior.


End file.
